


Tumbling

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had never expected to find herself helping Jadzia heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling

Kira had never expected to find herself helping Jadzia heal. Mind you, she hadn't exactly planned to attempt to catch Jadzia after she slipped, then tumbled headlong down the stairs. Sisko had stared and Kira had leapt forward, quick to catch her, her smile soft as she felt Jadzia curl into her, her voice low and soft as she soothed the woman who, much as she was tough, looked a little tense. They had left the bridge with Kira supporting Jadzia as they made their way back to their rooms. 

She had settled Jadzia on the bed, her smile soft as she tucked Jadzia in, stroking hair out of Jadzia's eyes, her voice soft. 

"Maybe just try to sleep a while, alright?"


End file.
